


The Legend Says

by multiplechoice_origin (SDTS)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hitting, One Shot, Reader is submissive, Smut, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/multiplechoice_origin
Summary: After a night out with friends, you decide to take a shortcut home. You know there are rumors that the Joker hangs out in the area, but honestly, what are the chances of running into him? And what are the chances that you will admit to yourself you secretly want to run into him?





	

                “Are you sure you want to go that way?”

                “Yeah, I’m fine,” You wave your friend’s concern away, “It’s faster to get home.”

                Your friend crosses her arms and bounces on the balls of her feet, as if that will ward off the chill that is seeping into her bones. It is cold tonight. Winter is hanging in the air and you are eager to get back home and dive into a pile of blankets.

You have been bar hopping all night with a group of friends. Not feeling like dealing with a hangover when you have a morning class tomorrow at your college, you opted out of drinking. The night had been pretty dull. Everyone else had gone home already, leaving just your friend and you behind.

“The warehouses are that way, though.” Your friend points out.

You look over your shoulder to see the group of warehouses clustered together and frown, “Yeah, so?”

“Are you serious? You don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?” Your friend has a flair for the dramatic and you aren’t in the mood.

“Legend says that the Joker hangs out around those warehouses.” Your friend has dropped her voice to a whisper as if just saying such a thing will conjure the man himself.

You try not to roll your eyes, “I’ll take my chances.”

“Fine but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She replies and shrugs, as if her conscience is now clear.

“I’ve cut through the warehouses a thousand times and I’ve never seen him.” You go, as if to prove a point.

“I said it’s fine. Just text me when you get home. I’m gonna grab a cab.”

You say good-night to your friend and cross the street, heading towards the warehouses. You weren’t lying. Your apartment is just on the other side of the warehouses. Not the safest part of town but rent is cheap. You did leave out one small detail, however. You haven’t ever been in this area past dark.

You yank your jacket around you more closely. The clouds are threatening snow. It would be just your luck to get caught in the first snow fall of the season.

As you walk down the pathway through the warehouses, your footsteps echo loudly in your head. You think about what your friend said about the Joker. Why would he be hanging out around here? Surely, he had better things to do than chill in a bunch of crummy warehouses. Your knowledge of the apparent ‘crown prince of crime’ was limited but he just didn’t seem like the type.

You had seen some photos on him online, sneakily taken, and posted on various websites. The photos were always grainy but the thing that always had stood out to you was his posture. He was tall and thin and always looked at ease, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Maybe he didn’t. Must be nice.

You are walking past one of the abandoned warehouses when you slow down. The door to the warehouse, which you have seen in broad daylight a few times, is open. Even though you know you should just keep walking, you stop in front of the open door and peer inside.

It is dark inside and as silent as a tomb. It probably got kicked open by some homeless person wanting to nap inside away from the cold. You are about to leave when you hear a noise.

It sounds like someone speaking. You freeze. Your friend’s warning comes back to you. You doubt it is the Joker but whoever is in the warehouse can only be trouble. As you stand there, debating what to do, you can hear the person still speaking. They are probably just on the phone. Why are you standing here, hovering in the doorway like a moron? What is making you want to go in there and see who is speaking?

Before you can talk yourself out of it, you are going into the warehouse. Your heart is beating rapidly in your chest. Part of you is even hoping…no, that would be crazy. What sort of person wishes to run into _him_? You walk across the mostly empty main floor when the voice grows louder. You duck behind an abandoned row of boxes and peep out around the corner.

                To your mingled relief and disappointment, it is just a regular guy. His clothes are baggy and he is talking into his phone about the delivery being handed off. You can’t catch the rest of the conversation – something about someone staying behind – and then he leaves, closing the door behind him.

                You probably just watched the end of a drug deal. Leaving the safety of the boxes, you let out a small sigh. Are you that bored with your life you are running around old warehouses, looking for danger? Instead of feeling disappointed, you should be feeling lucky something bad didn’t happen.

                You turn around and go to the warehouse door, grabbing the handle. You turn it and frown. The door doesn’t budge. Did the guy lock the door or something? Just your luck. You try it again but the result is the same. It’s been locked.

                “I don’t think it is going to open.”

                The voice that rings out across the warehouse floor is unlike any other voice you have heard before. There is an undercurrent of amusement that runs through the man’s words as if the door being locked is very humorous.

                _There is no fucking way,_ you think to yourself as you slowly turn around.

                The figure is cloaked in shadows in the doorway of the office. Even though you can’t see his face, the posture is familiar. Weren’t you just thinking about how he stood? All long limbed, oddly elegant yet a little slouched at the same time.

                Your throat goes dry yet your heart is fluttering. Didn’t some part of you want this? You tempted fate and now here you are. The man had even said someone had stayed behind. It had been the Joker.

                The figure chortles and steps out into the dim lighting of the warehouse. He is grinning from ear to ear, a dead giveaway that this isn’t some imposter. His lips are a bright red and his skin is deathly pale – practically white. He is wearing a suit as if he is just a normal businessman coming home from a late night at the office.

                “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Taking a shortcut home, dear? Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to play around after dark?”

                “No, that lesson must have slipped her mind.” Your voice shakes and you curse inwardly. There is no way he will miss that.

                Your back is pressed against the door. Your hands are behind your back and one of them are gripping the handle, still wiggling it in attempt to see if it will magically open. Why were you so dead set on playing with fire?

                The Joker is walking towards you. He practically glides. Where your footsteps sounded like gunshots, his are soft as he comes to a stop in front of you. Up this close, you realize just how tall he is compared to you. He is unusual looking yet there is something enticing about him at the same time.

                “Going somewhere?” His voice is lower now, almost cruel and then he is gripping your arm painfully.

                You let out a yelp of surprise and try to move away from him but he is holding onto you too tightly. You are smushed against the door and can only look up in him. Even though you know you should feel afraid, you are distracted by how warm he is compared to the freezing cold of the warehouse. Why are you noticing such small details when he could easily kill you right now?

                “I was just about to leave when I saw you snooping around like a rat attracted to trash. How could I resist not getting to know the girl scampering around this time at night?” The Joker sneers at you before pulling you away from the door.

                He is dragging you towards the office now. You should be struggling; you tell yourself sternly. At the very least, you should be screaming. Yet you allow him to pull you into the office, shoving you against the corner of the desk almost painfully. You hear the click of the office door locking and you glance around quickly.

                It is clear the Joker must do business here. The desk has a computer which is still on, casting an eerie glow around the small space. There are a few piles of paperwork and even a map of the city pinned to the wall. This place has never been abandoned. Everyone just looked the other way. A pipe runs across the back of the office, connected to the heater in the corner which doesn’t seem to be working. It is still cold in here.

                The Joker grabs your jacket and spins you around so that you are facing him. Then his hand is holding onto your face, squeezing your cheeks as he looks down at you as if you are an object to study. His fingers are warm to the touch.

                “Not sure what I feel like doing with you.” He finally says, his voice lilting up and down with each syllable.

                He moves his index finger over your lips, lost in thought. The second time he does this, his finger stops in the center of your mouth. With his other hand moving from the side of your face to your chin, he says one word.

                “Open.”

                Propelled by some force in you that you don’t understand, you open your mouth without resisting. The Joker puts his finger inside of you. He still has a slightly bored expression on his face as if he is just doing this because he has nothing better to do.

                Gripping your chin, his finger moves around your mouth before going back down your throat. You gag a little, surprised. The Joker’s face changes from boredom to a sudden avid interest. He does it again, watching you gag as his finger hits the back of your throat.

                “I think I’ve decided what I’m going to do with you.” He announces, looking pleased.

                You think you know where this is going to go. Even so, you don’t want to try to escape. No, you _want_ this. The realization is startling. How could you want this man to do these sort of things to you?

                He lets go of your face, “Down on your knees, girl.” He claps his hands loudly, “Quickly, before I lose interest and decide you’re better off dead.”

                Startled, you drop to your knees. Your head feels light as if you have entered a dream. He is unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out. You are holding your breath in anticipation as he grips his dick. He is hard and thick and you realize just how wet you are at the sight of his cock.

                “I’m sure you know what to do.” He says impatiently, looking down at you.

                Your face is flushed and your skin feels warm from desire. Ignoring your brain, which is currently yelling at you for what you want to do, you flick your tongue over the head of his dick. Then you tentatively take the head in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. His cock is so thick that it stretches out your mouth. You haven’t ever dealt with a cock this thick before and you feel out of your element.

                The Joker makes a displeased noise from the back of his throat. Then his hands are on the back of your head, holding you in place.

                “Too slow, too slow.” He mumbles under his breath.

                He presses his cock deeper in your mouth. You are surprised but cannot do anything as your mouth stretches out around his girth. You make a small noise of protest but he ignores it as his dick goes farther back.

                “I want to hear you gag, you see, and the way you’re doing it – well, it just isn’t going to work, kitten.” He is saying and his voice betrays no sign of his arousal.

                His cock hits the back of your throat hard and you gag around his thick meat. The Joker laughs at this and pulls his dick out. The tip rests against your lips. He is still holding your head in place.

                “Open up,” He orders you, “I don’t want to have to force your mouth to stay open, do I?” His voice lowers to a growl.

                Knowing that would be worse, you obey and open your mouth. The Joker slams his dick in your mouth and holds it there. It is pressing against the back of your throat, causing you to choke and gag. You try to move your head but it is impossible. To make matters worse, the entire thing is making your pussy so wet that you are blushing with shame.

                You struggle against him, trying to free his cock from your mouth. All this does is result in the Joker wrapping his fingers in your hair and tugging. The pain keeps you in place. Finally, he pulls his cock out of your mouth. You gasp for air, terrible at trying to breathe through your nose as you gag. Trails of his precum are hanging off your mouth. Your jaw is sore. You are dripping wet from all of it.

                Tugging on your hair again, the Joker rumbles, “Again.”

                You open your mouth and this time he begins to thrust his dick in and out. Each time he does this, you gag on his cock. Your eyes are watering and tears are rolling down your cheeks. Around his cock, there are bubbles of precum and your spit. He face fucks you like this for a minute before he forces his cock down as far as it can go. You let out a muffled noise as you choke hard around his girth. Yet he holds you tightly in place on his cock, your lips stretched out around his thick meat.

                “Look up at me.”

                You obey, casting your eyes upwards to see him peering down at you. There is unmistakable lust in his eyes and he is biting his bottom lip. He yanks his dick out of your mouth and smears it across your face. Along your cheeks and over your lips and nose, his precum and spit covered cock is rubbed across your face as if you are a cheap slut.

                He releases your hair and you can finally catch your breath. He grabs you by the arm and pulls you up to your feet. Then he turns you around and bends you over the desk. Forcefully, he pulls down your jeans to around your ankles. You feel him grab your underwear and rip them off you. The fabric tears and lands on the ground.

                The Joker spreads your legs apart and presses on your back, forcing you to rest against the desk with your naked ass in the air. You are craving his touch, craving him to fuck you. You want him to fuck you. You need it.

                The head of his cock is pressing against your pussy but he is too thick for you. You hear him make an irritated noise at the fact he cannot enter you easily. For a spilt second, you are afraid he is will lose interest. You don’t want him to walk away.

                Instead, he brings his hand down across your ass, spanking you out of frustration. He then grabs your hair, pulling on it so hard you cry out in both surprise in pain. He yanks you off the desk, still holding you by the hair as he walks across the office and sits down in a chair.

                He releases your hair, “Come here, slut. You better find a way to take my dick, do you understand?” His voice is no longer lilting and amused, but dark and irritated.

                Nervous about getting this close to him, you get into his lap. The fabric of his clothes brushes against your thighs as you grab his dick. You position it against your pussy and slowly start to take him. Your pussy stretches around him but the progress is slow and you are concerned he will lose interest.

                As you struggle to take his cock, the Joker is yanking your jacket off you. The buttons snap off as he pulls it off and tosses it onto the ground. You shiver. He might be warm but you are freezing in this warehouse. He grabs your shirt over your head and then pulls your bra down, exposing your tits to the cold air. Your nipples are hard and he flicks them with his fingers.

                Then, as if a switch flipped, he grabs you by the throat and squeezes hard. You gasp as he brings his face close to yours.

                “What sort of slut comes around to be fucked and then can’t take my cock?” He growls at you.

                “I’m sorry.” You rasp out as his grip tightens.

                “If you don’t take my dick in the next minute, I’m moving on to my backup plan.”

                Knowing his backup plan most likely involves murder, you force your pussy down against his dick. It stings but you ignore it. Your pussy stretches uncomfortably to take his thick cock but it works – you have all of him deep inside of you.

                And it feels amazing.

                The pain fades as you focus on the fact the Joker’s dick is buried inside of you. He is still choking you but even that you like. He is bringing out the worst of you and you just want more.

                He seems to sense this because with his other hand, he slaps you. Your cheek stings and the pleasure and pain makes your head feel empty.

                “Fuck me, slut.” He commands.

                He slaps you again and your ears ring from how hard it is. But you are thrusting yourself down on his cock. He lets go of your neck and you gasp for air as your head rolls back. Your thighs are smacking against him. Your tits are bouncing as you wildly ride him in the chair. You are grinding your hips against his cock, loving the way he stretches you out, loving how wrong and dirty all of this is.

                The Joker grips the back of your head and brings you down for a kiss. The kiss is open mouthed, sloppy, all teeth and tongue as you ride him. He tastes faintly of cigarettes.

                Then the kiss is over and he shoves you off him. His cock slips out of you as you land awkwardly on the cold floor of the office. You look up at him but he is crawling over you, forcing you to lay down against the icy floor.

                This time, he doesn’t wait for your pussy to take his girth. He pushes apart your thighs and enters you swiftly. The contrast between the cold floor and his warm body is pleasurable. You wrap your legs around his waist, forcing him to go deeper.

                The Joker lowers his mouth to your nipples, biting and yanking on them in between his teeth. Your hands are in his hair as you writhe and moan underneath him. He is dragging his lips along your tits, up all along your neck and then back on your mouth, jamming his tongue inside.

                When the kiss ends, he is gripping your face, thrusting almost viciously inside of you. His bony, oddly elegant fingers slip back into your mouth, prying it open. He jams his fingers down against your throat and you gag around them.

                Finally, the first time all night, he makes a sound of arousal. A soft moan escapes through his lips as his body curls around you. His eyes are watching the way you gag around his fingers as if he is studying for a test. He jams them deeper and you cough, taking them as best as you can.

                “Just like that, kitten.” He goes in an almost soft voice as his fingers don’t leave your throat, “Let me see you choke just like that.”

                You didn’t it was possible to feel this way during sex. All the other men you’ve been with had been dull as dirt compared to this. You feel alive underneath him, taking him like this with his fingers buried in your mouth.

                The Joker moans again and removes his fingers. Gripping your face, he is kissing you again. You are bucking your hips against his cock and your fingers curl around his back. You can’t hold it back any longer. You are so close to finishing…

                The kiss breaks and he grips your throat with one hand and slaps you hard with his other, “Cum now, slut. I want to feel you cum against my cock, do you understand?”

                You twitch underneath him and arch your back. He slaps you again, still squeezing your neck. He is grinning at you, watching as you melt underneath the way he abuses you, the way that you love it.

                “Cum for me, you fucking whore!” He raises his voice and smacks you so hard that for a second you see stars.

                But it sends you over the edge. You are climaxing. Your moans are wild and loud as you thrust your hips against him, wiggling and writhing. The Joker releases his grip on you and then his lips are pressed against yours. You succumb to another one of his kisses, your mouth opening and returning the kiss.

                Then he groans in your ear, a sound so wonderful and sexy to you that your orgasm just seems to draw itself out for longer. He is cumming, shooting his load inside of you. You can feel him filling you up with his cum. His eyes are closed and he buries his face in your neck as the two of you cum together.

                Then it is over. You are breathless and sore. What the fuck happens now? You got what you wanted, didn’t you? Sneaking off after your friend’s silly story lodged itself in your brain. Letting the Joker do whatever he wanted to you and you loving every second of it.

                The Joker is getting off you, standing up and zipping his pants back up. He didn’t remove any of his clothes during the encounter as if you weren’t worth the effort. You prop yourself up on the warehouse floor, feeling dazed and spent.

                The Joker adjusts his tie and looks down at you. The bored expression has returned, as if the amusement of whatever you have given him has already died.

                “If I see you again around here, I won’t be so kind. Understand?” He asks you.

                You nod mutely.

                His face breaks out in a grin, leering down at you, “Well, toddles, kitten.”

                You watch him leave the office. He unlocks the warehouse door and goes out into the night. The Joker is laughing loudly the entire time, as if you have told him the funniest joke of all.

 


End file.
